Essayer de faire plaisir aux autres
by MildredFeather
Summary: Trainés à un même mariage, Pansy et Ron sont obligés de supporter des gens qu'ils détestent pour faire plaisir aux autres. Mais ne serait-ce pas temps de penser à eux ?


Auteur: Mildred Feather

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre chère J.K Rowling

Avertissement: K+

Un OS écrit dans le cadre de challenge-os. Théme choisi: Essayer de faire plaisir aux autres

Personnages: Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley

**Essayer de faire plaisir aux autres.**

La seule chose que Pansy Parkinson avait jamais réussi dans sa misérable vie, était sa carrière. Elle travaillait au onzième étage du ministère de la magie, au département de protection de la jeunesse. Elle passait ses journées à sermonner des parents violents, à sauver des enfants cracmols de la honte de leur famille ou encore à expliquer aux moldus que leurs enfants sorciers n'étaient pas des monstres. En s'occupant des familles des autres, Pansy avait donné un sens à son existence. Son caractère et son assurance, l'avait vite menée au sommet de la branche et aujourd'hui, à seulement vingt-six ans, elle était à la tête d'une équipe de dix agents. Hannah Abbot en faisait partie.

Pansy n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir amie avec Hannah Abbot. L'ancienne Poufsouffle était son stricte opposé. Elle était optimiste alors que Pansy était cynique, elle riait tout le temps alors que Pansy passait son temps à déprimer, elle avait des centaines d'amis alors que Pansy n'avait que les lettres de Blaise qui n'arrivaient que rarement et elle avait un petit ami aux petits soins qui l'attendait le soir alors que Pansy devait se contenter de la compagnie de son chat. C'était donc tout naturellement que Pansy s'était mise à détester sa collègue. Jusqu'au jour où la blonde l'avait invitée " pour la faire sortir un peu ". Pansy avait passé sa meilleure soirée depuis Poudlard. Depuis, les deux jeunes femmes sortaient au moins une fois par semaine. Hannah s'était aussi mis en tête de caser Pansy avec l'un de ses amis. Un échec total. Ernie MacMillian était le seul homme de sa connaissance à être encore plus petit que Pansy. Après s'être ennivré jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Seamus Finnigan avait vomi sur ses chaussures neuves. Terry Boot avait passé la soirée à reluquer le jeune homme de la table d'à côté. Pansy finissait par croire qu'elle faisait fuir les hommes. Pourtant, elle se savait plutôt jolie, bien que petite. Sa taille était fine, ses cheveux soyeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux verts brillants. Peut-ête n'avait-elle tout simplement aucun charme ?

Pansy prenait un jus de citrouille dans la salle de réunion. Sa journée de travail touchait à sa fin, et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Dans le couloir, elle entendait Glenn draguer Tracey sans aucune subtilité. C'était ridicule. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête dorée d'Hannah dans l'entrebaillement.

- Pansy ! J'y vais, j'ai encore un million de choses à faire. Si tu savais à quel point je suis stressée ... confia-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hannah, tout va bien se passer. Neville t'adore, répondit Pansy, se voulant rassurante.

- Je sais, dit Hannah. Je compte sur toi pour demain ma chérie ! Fais toi belle ! lança la jolie blonde avant de s'eclipser en sautillant dans les couloirs.

Pansy soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au mariage d'Hannah Abbot et de Neville Londubat. Mais elle lui devait bien ça. C'était à son tour d'essayer de faire plaisir à Hannah.

* * *

><p>- Papa ! Papa ! C'est auzourd'hui ! Lève-toi ! Papaaaaaaaaaaa !<p>

Ron enfonça la tête sous son oreiller alors que Rose s'était mise à sauter sur son lit, en criant de joie. Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit et James, ainsi que son petit frère Albus, rejoignirent Rose pour un concert d'une harmonie douteuse. Faisant mine de capituler, Ron commença à se lever et les trois enfants furent pris au piège de ses bras puissants.

- Je vais vous manger ! s'écria-t-il en grossissant sa voix avant de faire retentir les rires aigus des chenapans en les chatouillant.

Harry était occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, pendant que Ginny donnait le sein à la toute petite Lily. C'est ce moment que choisi Ron pour entrer dans la pièce, Rose sur les épaules, Albus sur le dos et James fermement accroché à sa jambe droite.

- J'ai été attaqué par une bande de gnomes coriaces, se justifia-t-il alors que le couple Potter éclatait de rire.

- Les enfants, venez manger, les pria Ginny en essayant de calmer un peu leur excitation, Harry a préparé des crêpes.

Rose, Albus et James lâchèrent Ron, se ruant sur une pile de crêpes dorées et fumantes avec envie.

- C'est bien parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, prévint Harry. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous faire cela tous les jours. Bien dormi Ron ?

- Bof, le lit est aussi mauvais que dans mes souvenirs. Vous auriez pu en changer depuis le temps.

Harry et Ginny Potter avaient une assez grande fortune à leur tête pour s'offrir une merveilleuse maison. Cependant, après la guerre, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu avait préféré emménager dans la vieille maison de son parrain, au 12, square Grimmauld. Certes, la vieille bâtisse avait était entièrement retapée, mais il restait encore quelques vieux meubles, dont le lit de Ron, qui rappelaient la terrible période qu'ils avaient vécu.

- On a reçu un hibou d'Hermione, lança Ginny. Elle voulait savoir si Rose allait bien.

Ron vira au rouge. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'Hermione et lui avaient divorcé et la jeune femme continuait toutes les deux semaines le même manège.

- Non d'un scrout à pétard, quand va-t-elle me faire confiance ? C'est quand même elle qui est partie avec un autre, s'écria-t-il.

- Calme-toi Ron, pas devant les enfants, souffla Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa nièce et à ses garçons qui n'avaient pas réagi à la colère de Ron.

En soupirant, Ron s'effondra sur une des chaises de bar qui siégaient autour de l'îlot et recouvrit une crêpe d'une énorme couche de marmelade. C'était Hermione qui l'avait quitté. Un soir, alors qu'il avait fini tard, il avait retrouvé Hermione assise au milieu du salon, entourée d'une large quantité de valise, la petite Rose, âgée d'un an à peine, dans les bras. Elle était partie, le laissant seul au milieu de leur immense maison avec pour seul compagnie, cet idiot de chat orange qu'il détestait tant. "Théo est allergique aux poils de chat". Parce que oui, si Hermione avait quitté Ron, c'était pour ce faux-jeton de Théodore Nott. Maintenant, elle portait son nom, son enfant et vivait dans son manoir. Ron avait la nausée quand il y pensait. Il essayait de ne pas la détester. Pour Rose. Pour Harry. Pour leur amitié passé. Mais au fond de son coeur, il n'y avait que de l'amertume.

- Papa, est-ce que tu vas être zentil avec Théo au mariaze de Neville et Hannah ?

Ginny lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Comme d'habitude, il allait falloir qu'il essaye de faire plaisir aux autres.

* * *

><p>Quand Pansy entra dans la salle de cérémonie, elle eut un haut le coeur. Tous les convives étaient sur leur trente et un. Les femmes étaient toutes en robes longue et les hommes en costume trois pièces. Seuls ses talons hauts faisaient oublier qu'elle, elle ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et un chemisier. Pourquoi Hannah ne lui avait-elle pas dit que son mariage était aussi chic ? Décidemment, elle était vraiment maudite. Honteuse, elle pris place au fond de la salle.<p>

Pansy s'amusait à observer ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. L'ancienne Patil, aujourd'hui Thomas, se disputait avec son mari, alors que Brown et Finnigan se moquaient d'eux discrètement. Granger, ou plutôt Nott était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et son conjoint devait la tenir par la main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. MacMillian faisait du gringue à la seule majeure plus petite pour lui de la salle. Les Potter tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer la tornade rousse qui tournait autour d'eux, alors qu'un petit brun chétif se cachait entre les jambes du Survivant. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement le regard de Pansy, ce fut Weasley qui serrait fort contre lui un petit ange aux boucles flamboyantes. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur.

Son observation minutieuse fut interrompue par l'entrée du marié, dans un costume de soie beige, qui trébucha en montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'estrade. Neville Londubat était peut-être un héros, il était aussi le garçon le plus maladroit que le monde sorcier n'ai jamais connu. Mais peut-être que c'était tout simplement la princesse qui venait de faire son apparition dans l'allée. Hannah était époustouflante.

* * *

><p>Ron fulminait. Il avait demandé des milliers de fois à Neville de ne pas le placer à la même table qu'Hermione et Nott, même si cela signifiait être séparé de sa soeur et son meilleur ami. C'est avec horreur qu'il s'était assis en face du vil Serpentard aux yeux foncés. Il venait de laisser Rose à la table des enfants. Teddy et Victoire avaient promis de faire attention aux plus petits. Il lança un regard envieux à la table d'à côté. Les Thomas, Lavande, Seamus, Bones et Corner semblaient bien s'amuser et aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu échanger sa place avec Ron. De l'autre côté, une grande partie de ses frères riaient de bon coeur. Pas une seule place pour lui. Il avait même essayé de s'incruster à la table des mariés, mais la grand-mère de Neville l'avait chassé à coup de baguette. Il était condamné à manger les yeux dans les yeux avec celui qui lui avait volé sa femme. A un mariage. Quelle mauvaise blague. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver leur amitié. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais coulés dans le même lit. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu une fille ensemble. Mais Ron n'arrivait plus à voir dans les yeux noisettes de la femme enceinte l'Hermione de Poudlard. Elle n'était plus que son ex-femme. Et il lui en voulait pour ça.<p>

Les autres convives se retrouvèrent eux aussi très rapidement à table. Harry et Ginny prirent place près des Nott en face de Ron. Puis, à sa droite s'installèrent Luna et son petit copain moldu. Il ne restait plus qu'une place innoccupée à la droite de Ron. Il regarda le nom sur l'étiquette et failli s'étrangler.

* * *

><p>Pansy félicitait Hannah et son mari le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

- Tu es magnifique Hannah, affirma-t-elle sous le sourire attendri de son amie. Tu as de la chance Londubat.

- Je suis au courant, répondit Neville en serrant sa femme contre lui.

- Vous savez où je dois m'assoir ? demanda alors Pansy.

Soudain, Neville fit la moue ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter Pansy.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma grand-mère qui s'est occupée du plan de table. Tu es ... avec Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron et les autres.

Pansy blémit. La vieille chouette perdait la tête ou quoi ? Elle allait devoir passé la soirée en face de celui qu'une dizaine d'années plus tôt elle avait voulu rendre au plus grand mage noir que la terre ai porté. Si c'était une blague elle était réussie. Sauf que ce n'était pas une blague. Au loin, Pansy aperçu une table ronde où étaient déjà assis les Potter, les Weasley, Loufoca et son copain et ce minable, cette raclure de Théodore Nott. Mon dieu elle était maudite. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi Pansy Parkinson est invitée au mariage de Neville ? s'écria Ron.<p>

- Parce je travaille avec Hannah et que nous sommes aujourd'hui amies, répondit une voix claire derrière lui. Désolée de te gâcher la soirée Weasley, je n'en avais pas l'intention, continua-t-elle avant de prendre place à ses côtés sous les regards estomaqués du reste de la tablée. Bonsoir tout le monde, lança-t-elle alors avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Parkinson, répondit Nott avec ce petit rictus de travers que Ron détestait.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole Nott, siffla la brune.

Apparemment, Ron n'était pas le seul à ne pas porter Nott dans son coeur et l'espace d'un instant, il ressentit de la sympathie pour Parkinson.

- Je crois que Pansy n'aime pas trop Théodore, affirma Luna.

- Perspicace Lovegood, railla Nott.

- Théo ! s'écria Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à son mari. Je t'interdis de continuer sur cette voie là.

Nott se tut se qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Ron. Ce type était un vrai soumi.

- Comment va ma filleule ? demanda alors Luna pour détendre l'atmoshpère. J'espère que vous lui avez mis le collier d'ambre que je lui ai offert. Il tient les nargoles éloignés.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry répondait que Lily allait très bien, qu'ils l'avaient laissée chez ses grands-parents pour la soirée et que oui, elle portait le collier de pierres tous les jours.

- Rappelle-moi où tu travailles Parkinson, l'interrogea Nott avec mépris.

- Au département de la protection de l'enfance, répondit-elle en louchant sur le ventre rond d'Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un tel département existait, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu n'es donc pas près à acceuillir ton enfant comme il se doit, piqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ron pensa que finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne idée d'avoir placé Parkinson à sa table.

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'on annonça le champétille et la piéce montée, Granger, ou plutôt Nott, était au bord de la crise de larme. Pansy s'était disputée toute la soirée avec Nott et leurs chamailleries avaient fini par se répercuter sur l'ensemble de la table, notamment sur Weasley qui avait reproché à son ex-femme de surprotéger leur fille et de ne lui laisser aucune liberté quant à son éducation. Potter avait pris le partie de son ami et l'ancienne miss-je-sais-tout avait menacé de quitter la réception avec sa fille.<p>

- Harry ! Lâche un peu Hermione ! On n'embête pas une femme enceinte. Vous devriez avoir honte vous deux.

Madame Potter avait un caractère à la hauteur de son nouveau nom de famille. D'ailleurs, à peine avait elle lancé ses paroles que les deux hommes s'étaient tu.

- Et toi Nott, arrête de pouffer parce que tu es mal placé pour te moquer d'eux, s'énerva-t-elle.

La jeune rousse se tourna alors vers Pansy et c'est avec une douceur incroyable face à l'agressivité à peine passée, qu'elle lui demanda si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'est alors que Pansy entama une caricature de sa vie amoureuse complètement foireuse et de tous les rendez-vous qu'Hannah lui avait fait subir. Cela eut le mérite de relancer l'ambiance et quand le groupe appela les invités sur la piste de danse, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Ron regardait Nott danser avec Hermione, les mains sur ses fesses, le visage de la brune enfoui dans son cou. Ginny avait été invitée par Neville que son épouse avait délaisse pour son meilleur ami Justin. Harry en avait profité pour se rattraper auprès de Parvati. Luna et son moldu s'étaient lancés dans une chorégraphie assez bizarre qui semblait difficile à réaliser. Il ne restait plus que Parkinson et lui à table.<p>

- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda l'ancienne vert et argent.

- Non. Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs de cet amour. Et c'est cela qui me manque. Et l'amertume de la voir avec ce pauvre type.

C'était la première fois que Ron avouait à voix haute ne plus aimer Hermione. Peut-être était-il prêt à tourner la page ?

- Tu serais capable de te remettre avec quelqu'un ? demanda justement Parkinson.

- Je crois oui. J'aimerais.

Parkinson le fixait de son regard vert d'eau. C'est à ce moment à peine qu'il remarqua que dans son pantalon noir, elle sortait du lot. La jeune femme n'avait aucun apparat et pourtant, elle brillait. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, autrefois courts lui tombaient maintenant le long de la nuque et en dessous des épaules. Ses formes féminines étaient joliement épousées par son chemisier blanc. Et ses yeux, vert d'eau, renvoyait une lumière qui avait quitté les yeux de toutes les amies de Ron. Soudain, les lèvres pulpeuses de la sorcière s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle.

- Dis-moi Weasley, ça te dirait de rendre ton ex un peu jalouse ?

Alors Ron attrapa la main de Pansy et la mena jusqu'à la piste de danse.

* * *

><p>- Parkinson, heureusement que tu as mis des talons parce que sans eux, tu atteindrais même pas mon torse, se moqua Weasley, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy.<p>

Ils commencèrent alors une danse langoureuse, sous les regard ahuris du couple Nott. Pansy pouffa en se mordant la lèvre, pour se retenir d'exploser de rire, quand son regard croisa les océans de Weasley. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ? Elle se pressa alors encore plus contre le torse du roux et renifla tendrement son odeur d'homme.

Elle en oublia le but de la danse.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient continué à danser. Un slow, puis deux, puis trois. Toujours sous les regards inquisiteurs d'Hermione et son mari. Mais Ron n'en avait plus rien à faire. Le petit bout de femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras le regardait avec malice et il s'attendait au pire. Ou peut-être au mieux.<p>

- Dis Weasley ? Tu voudrais pas la rendre complètement jalouse ?

Ron prit cela pour une invitation et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser passionné, devant le regard amusé d'Hannah qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur petit manège.

- Dis Parkinson, tu voudrais pas qu'on s'éclipse ?

* * *

><p>Pansy vit Ron lancer un regard à Ginny en montrant Rose pour qu'elle s'occupe de la petite, puis, ce dernier attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. En sortant, elle vit Hannah lui adresser un clin d'oeil.<p>

**Il était peut-être temps cette fois-ci de se faire plaisir à elle.**


End file.
